Robin Comes Home
by cinderella9056
Summary: Robin comes back to Port Charles and what will happen between her and Jason, or is it Jason and Liz? I will be continuing this story. Story will take place in 2001


ROBIN COMES HOME

Disclaimer: I do not own GH or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I stopped watching the show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writer's didn't put them back together in 2005 when Robin returned. So please forgive any errors that I may make this is a one-shot unless you want it to be more and you telll me in a review or a PM you want more of this story

I want to thank all of you who are reading my stories and especially to those of you who are reviewing

Robin had come home after finishing her college requirements in Paris at the Sorbonne University. She was now home and so far she hadn't run into Sonny, Carly or Jason which was a blessing as far as she was concerned. She knew she would run into them but she was stronger now than she had been two and a half years ago. She was finished with school for now or maybe she wouldn't go back. It was Stone's dream that she become a doctor but she had begun to wonder if that was her dream too or if Stone was the one who wanted it.

She had a bag of groceries in her hands as she walked down the street from the grocery store which was only a few blocks from her home and also right before Harbor View Towers. As far as Sonny, Jason and Carly, she didn't think they knew she was home and if they did she didn't care. She knew that Sonny had married Carly which she didn't understand how he could do that. Stone would have been so ashamed of him and what he had done to Robin especially.

She was enjoying her walk from the grocery store when someone called her name. She looked and saw Carly, Sonny and Jason. She continued walking but Jason and Sonny with a pregnant Carly following got in front of her. "How long have you been back?" Sonny asked.

Robin said "That really is none of your business Sonny. Nothing I do is any of your business, not anymore."

"Robin, what do you mean nothing you do is any of my business, you're my sister."

"No, not anymore, you are not my brother and you, your lackey and wife is nothing to me, not anymore."

"Lackey?" Jason said hurt.

"I'm sorry that would be Carly's lackey." Robin said. "Now I must go I have meat and stuff to go in my refrigerator before it spoils so goodbye." Robin continues walking down the street.

Jason and Sonny stood there looking after her shocked. She was not the same forgiving person that they knew. Jason looked after her longingly he had missed her and no one he had seen had come close to being Robin and what they shared, not Liz who wanted more than friendship with him and he wasn't ready or was it she didn't turn him on. He had tried to feel that way about her and couldn't. He had wanted what he shared with Robin.

Carly and Sonny watched him and Sonny knew he still loved Robin. Sonny asks Jason "Jason, are you going to try to get Robin back? I know you still love her and you have always loved her, so what are you going to do about it?"

"I don't know if there is anything to be done about it. She didn't even talk to me to say hi. She was going to walk on by and not say anything to anyone of us. She sure didn't look like someone who missed me."

"Neither have you, All anyone has seen for the last two years and a half years is you moving on and moving on. No one saw you missing Robin or that she mattered to you still, that you still love her."

"He can't still love her. Look at what she did to Michael. She destroyed our family because she was jealous that you loved me and Michael and that is why she told AJ." Carly knew that was a lie but if he found out what she said to Robin, she may lose everything. "Don't go near her, Jason she will only hurt you again."

"I didn't love you, Carly. I never have. I have always loved Robin and the only reason I put up with you was for Michael. We were not a family, Robin was my family and I lost her because of you and your manipulations and I know something had to have happened for Robin to tell AJ the truth and I will find out now that Robin is home."

Emily comes up behind them and asked "Does that mean you have seen Robin?"

"Hey Em, what are you doing here?" Jason asked giving his sister a hug.

"Just in the neighborhood and saw you out and decided to say hi. Have you seen Robin?"

"Yes, she wouldn't really talk to us and said that her being home and how long was none of our business." Jason said sadly.

"Well it's not your business, you threw her away like she was garbage and for what Jason, she had done everything you wanted and it still wasn't enough for you. You almost killed her. No wonder she doesn't want to be around you three. It would be better if you stay away from Robin."

"Emily, I can't believe you would say that to me. I still love Robin." Jason said hurt.

"Then what are you doing with Liz?" Emily asked, confused.

"She is a friend only." Jason explains.

"Not according to her, she's telling people that you are in a relationship and that you and her are going to get married soon."

"You're joking, please tell me you're joking. I told her I wasn't interested in her that way. That she was only a friend."

"Then you better set her straight right away because everyone believes it including Robin. Liz asked her advice on what you like in bed if you know what I mean." Emily said.

"What did Robin do?" Jason asked.

"I don't know Liz didn't tell me what Robin said but Liz's face turned white from whatever Robin told her and she left and went home from Robin's right away." Emily tells her brother.

"How could she ask Robin that? Robin must think I am sleeping with Liz which is the last thing I would do, she is a teenager."

"I would suggest you explain to Liz and Robin right away." Emily tells him.

"How? I don't know where Robin lives."

"Oh, she lives a couple blocks from here. That is where I am going actually. Get in if you want to come."

"Bye Sonny, Carly." Jason says as he gets in the car that Edward bought for Emily for her last birthday.

For the first time Jason was nervous. Emily drives a few blocks and pulls into the driveway of an upscale house a semi mansion. He knew Robin was in the house and he was nervous. Emily notices this but doesn't say anything about that. "Come on, let's go in." Emily and Jason walk up the driveway and knock on the door. You hear "Come in Emily I'm in the kitchen." Emily walks into the kitchen and Jason listens from where Liz can't see him. Liz is asking Robin's advice on weddings. To him and he got angry. How could Liz have misread his intentions and lie like this. Carly clone, he thought, Liz was turning into Carly in her teenage years. Liz asked. "Robin, where's the best place to honeymoon at?"

An angry Jason steps into the kitchen and Robin notices him first and they lock eyes for a minute before Liz said. "I am so glad you're home to help me plan my wedding to Jason."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Liz turns around and sees an angry Jason. "I am NOT I repeat NOT marrying you. I was trying to help you get through a difficult time and that is all it was. I am not interested in a kid like you. I love Robin and I always will which you know because I told you when you lose the person you are meant to be with your heart freezes up just like mine did when I lost Robin, she left me and went to France. Liz, you, I thought were my friend but with friends like you who needs enemies. Robin is home now and I want her back. I don't love you Liz and you knew I was missing Robin just yesterday because I told you and you knew she was home and didn't tell me. Now you had better stop this talk of weddings and anything else you have done. I will NEVER marry you. I love Robin. Now you are going to make sure you tell everyone that you lied and I am not marrying you under any circumstances. Do you understand me, Liz?"

"I thought you loved me and we were going to be together and we were just waiting for my birthday to do it. I thought you cared and wanted to be with me?" Liz said to Jason.

"NO, I don't care about you in that way, I am sorry if you are hurt but you're not who I want. Robin is and always has been, I lost her because of stupidity and love for a little boy that was not mine. If she gives me another chance I won't fail her again. She will be my first priority, nothing will come before her and I will be faithful to her and only her for the rest of our lives. Robin, I know I hurt you and didn't put you first before but I will from here on out. I know I made all kinds of promises and broke all of them but if you give me a chance I will not let you down again, I swear to you I won't. I never stopped loving you and I never will." Liz runs out crying and Emily decides they need time alone so she went out of the kitchen and into the game room, she was learning to play pool now that Robin was home. Robin had learned to play pool while she was in France.

Back in the kitchen, Robin tells Jason, "I will always love you, but you have to prove to me and everyone else in my family and to my friends that I am a priority to you. You have to prove to me that you will be faithful to me and only me that I will be the only one in your life romantically. Now as for Carly, I want nothing to do with her, she stresses me out and the situation made me sick, her presence in our lives and your neglect almost killed me."

"How?" He asked.

"Before I left here I was sick, you just didn't notice because you were with Carly and Michael and I was just your whore so you didn't care and you didn't notice that I lost twenty pounds because of the stress and neglect from you and Carly. You wouldn't listen to me anymore. I tried telling you but you always had to go to Carly and Michael and I was getting sicker and sicker and everyone but you noticed. I knew it was only a matter of time before you did what she wanted and you did. She gloated and told me you were her puppet and that if you didn't do what she wanted AJ would. So instead of letting her manipulate you, I told. The lie had destroyed me. I was respected in this town and once I got back with you I wasn't anymore. Everyone thought Michael was yours and you didn't even care that they were saying things about me. You had what you wanted you didn't care what they said about me, the whispers and the pity and how they looked at me and you didn't care. So Jason, give me one reason why I should give you a chance to hurt me again?"

"I love you and only you and I won't hurt you again. I will put you first and I will not let anyone think something like that again. I'm sorry I did in the first place, I will not let anyone hurt you and I won't hurt you again. I swear, I promise I won't let you down again. Give me a chance to love you like I should have."

"A chance? You have to keep Carly from throwing your affair in my face and my HIV in my face telling me I'm not enough that I am damaged and diseased because of the HIV. I am sick of being a doormat for you, Carly, Sonny and anyone else. I'm not that weak girl anymore who would take things lying down instead of fighting back. I will not tolerate you or anyone else trying to use me. It won't happen. I found myself as a Devane and Scorpio and I will not lose her again. I will give you a chance but this is the last chance, you have to be faithful to me, put me first, first priority is me and keep Carly away from me, she stresses me out too much which is not good for my HIV. If you can do that you have your chance."

"I can do that I love you Robin, I have missed you so much." Jason takes her in his arms and hugs her. Just holds her and he is content and happy like he hadn't been in over two years. He was home and so was she finally.

Let me know what you think in a review! This is a one-shot unless you want more of this story and tell me in a review if you do want this to turn into a multi-chapter story.


End file.
